Talk:Manila Conference
Just a note for United, can I see where Russia launched a virus? It wasn't conficker. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Small Pox..... United Planets 19:51, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Well those were terrorists. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Guys, we're like, totally abusing the term "Terrorist" aren't we? Turkish Terrorists blew up Greece, Russian Terrorists released Smallpox, Canadian Terrorists apparently make up 80% of the population...the word's been raped by all of us, innit...But Time, blaming it on Terrorists doesn't make sense, because if I recall, prior to your retreat, the new Greek Empire decided it would invade Turkey because of "terrorists". Sun Ling 19:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ramzan Kadyrov, President of Russia, ordered his personal army to deploy the virus into Everett. Kadyrov was later killed by a patriot. The mission to infect suicide soldiers and send them to Everett continued afterwards, as the new President took office. Although he never knew of the operation, it was technically the Russian government that deployed the virus. United Planets 20:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Turkish terrorist thing died, it never happened anymore. I changed history so I didn't have to deal with you getting mad about Turkey. And it was like Iraq. And Canadian terrorists do not make up 80% of the citizens of Cascadia. I was talking about Chechnya nad not Cascadia!!! And they did not continue sending infected guys after Mamsurov took office, they simply didn't!!! ****! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ramzan's personal army deployed the virus 14 days ago. Mamsurov was President during that time. Three infected men were sent. Mamsurov never knew. United Planets 20:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Well, here we go again completely undoing history just to suit your needs (though I am not unhappy about it), and there we go again, your usual tendency to simply try to support your facts with a lot of exclamation points without any real reasoning. Of course you're right that 80% of Canada isn't terrorists, but that's what Cascadia branded 'em when they decided to support Britannia. Anyhow, I know you weren't talking about Cascadia, I was just using it as an example, taking things that literally is a bit pointless. Sun Ling 20:10, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, but who said they have to sign non-aggression? Peace, sure, but why Non-aggression? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Propaganda, Time. Everybody knows it's just fluff what with nonagression and all that, it's simply a period of mutual abuse so that both side's populace are convinced that both side's governments are dedicated to making sure such a war never happens again, though more likely than not it WILL happen again. Though in changing that, you seem to suggest that another war will be coming soon... Sun Ling 00:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) XD . . . I do feel like exploding some spacecraft though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC)